You Won't Hurt Me
by phayte1978
Summary: Neither human nor beast, he was stuck in a purgatory of in between- neither accepting him or taking him in. JJ stayed on the brink of neither here or there. Bitten by a child, a werewolf child. He never fully changed, but he was still dangerous enough. His body would only partially transform at the full moon.


It was getting close to time. JJ hated these nights, it was only a reminder of what and who he truly was.

Neither human nor beast, he was stuck in a purgatory of in between- neither accepting him or taking him in. JJ stayed on the brink of neither here or there. Bitten by a child, a werewolf child. He never fully changed, but he was still dangerous enough. His body would only partially transform at the full moon. He had to hide away from humans on those nights as his hunger was still there, but the werewolves never accepted him either. Being as he only had half form, almost too human for them.

His senses heighten from the change. His vision sharpening, his hearing almost too powerful. He could smell others from meters away.

It was only a month after his bite that he left Isabella. He did not want her finding out, then leaving him in the end.

It was only months later that Yuri had pushed into his life- figuring out his secret, demanding to know more. He had not clue how Yuri figured it out. It was after the Olympics- JJ was thrilled the full moon had already passed, but he had kept to himself for sometime now. Yuri had knocked on his door, drunk out of his mind, growling and snapping his teeth at JJ.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Yuri asked before passing out. He was lucky JJ had caught him.

That night, JJ slept uncomfortably in the chair in his room, giving Yuri his bed. That little asshole even had the audacity to wear his gold medal around his neck as he came to mock him.

Yuri had always been a mystery to JJ.

* * *

He could feel it, when the moon was close. His skin tingled and itched- an itch he could never scratch or reach no matter how hard he tried. Even as he had Yuri bent over, slamming into him, biting at his shoulder, it was never enough. Yuri would arch his back, hold tight to whatever surface he had been pushed against, crying out- howling of sorts.

Yuri loved when the moon got close. It was the only time JJ let go, let loose. It was maddening to watch him try to hold his composure. His body would shake, sweat would build up on his lower back, his eyes almost glowed.

"I don't want to hurt you," JJ whispered.

Yuri knew what JJ was, had figured it out. You don't live in a world like this and don't know. Sure, mostly it was all whispers behind other backs, nothing ever fully proven- but Yuri knew. As a child he had encountered a being before, his grandfather saving him at the last moment. It was a moment Yuri never had forgotten. He may have been five, but there are things one never forgets. Glowing eyes, sharp teeth and a growl that sent shivers down your spine.

"I won't break," Yuri said, wrapping his arms around JJ.

They had only been together a few months, Olympics were over now and life was back to normal. A small break before starting back up again. Yuri was not sure why he had done it- everyone drank at the awards ceremonies at the Olympics. Even as he looked around the room, JJ was nowhere to be found. The asshole was dipping out on his own damn party. Yuri remembered waking that morning, his head throbbing, and JJ sitting with his neck in a very uncomfortable position in that horrible chair.

"Kitten," JJ breathed out, pulling his body close. Yuri loved how JJ got so warm the closer the moon got. He could feel his skin radiating heat, his body almost quivering. Yuri touched his face, running his thumb over his bottom lip. He liked how JJ's arms wrapped around him, he wanted to feel safe, he knew JJ was safe.

 _"These are things we do not ever talk about!" Yuri's grandpa would tell him._

 _"I know what I saw!" Yuri squealed out. He may only be five, but he knew what he saw._

 _"It was a bad dream, that is all there is to it!"_

 _His grandpa never talked about that night again… that night they left home._

"Your eyes glimmer, right before the moon hits," Yuri said, his thumb now collecting a tear under JJ's eyes. "It is quite striking."

Yuri was not the sentimental type- but he was also the type that liked knowing his boyfriend was a badass.

* * *

"The chains aren't tight enough," JJ growled out.

"Yes they are, stop whining,' Yuri said as he secured the chain to the wall.

JJ could feel too much give in the chains. Yuri was being reckless again. He was always reckless with this, didn't take it seriously enough. The chains needed to be tighter and there needed to be more of them. He knew Yuri was doing less chains than usual, and it worried him. For just one night, he wished Yuri would listen.

 _For his own safety_.

"Please," JJ begged.

"Quit it, Leroy! You think I don't know what I'm doing by now?" Yuri said, locking down another chain.

"Did you bring the muzzle?"

The long sigh from Yuri indicated that he had. JJ had reasons for all of this. Even though he was not a full werewolf, he was not risking anything.

"You don't need it, asshole. I keep telling you this! You won't hurt me," Yuri said.

"I am not risking it."

Another sigh and Yuri came over, fastening the leather straps around JJ's head. Opening his mouth, he felt the gag fill the front of his mouth, then the caged lining of the outer mouthpiece added. Nodding to Yuri, he only felt relief when he heard the lock clasp.

"You are so ridiculous," Yuri said, touching the skin he could on JJ's face around the straps.

* * *

"I'm fucking telling you Beka, I saw that asshole's eyes glow the other night!" Yuri said.

Not a conversation Otabek thought he would be having before their skate at Cup of China. Yuri had always been obsessed over folklore, but his obsession with werewolves was something else. Yuri had never told Otabek what happened when he was a boy, but he was always sending links of sightings, deaths, bites- Otabek never knew what to take of it all.

"You really think Jean-Jacques is a werewolf?" Otabek asked.

"I don't think! I fucking _know!_ " Yuri said as they watched JJ spiral a perfect quad and land it. "Maybe that is why his jumps are so powerful!"

"Don't you think the year I spent in Canada, I might have noticed something?" Otabek asked.

"He was bit after your stay there, duh!" Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

Otabek laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, only to have it pushed away.

"You don't fucking believe me, do you?" Yuri asked.

Otabek could only shake his head, "I mean… you are talking about creatures that don't exist here Yuri."

It was hard to believe something so outrageous. Otabek figured his head was full of fairy tales and stories. He had never taken Yuri to be one with such a wild imagination.

"I don't need you fucking believe me, ok? I know what I saw!" Yuri said before stomping away.

* * *

"So are you, or are you not?" Yuri asked that next day while still in JJ's room.

JJ squinted his eyes, wondering what Yuri was going on about. It was bad enough he came pounding on his door in the middle of the night, then passed out- making him sleep so his neck would hurt all day, now he was asking weird questions.

"What are you going on about?" JJ asked.

Yuri walked up to JJ, and pulled a chain from around his neck. JJ's eyes grew large as he saw the silver necklace with a wolf pendant on it shimmer in his hand. "It's just a piece of jewelry," Yuri said, a smirk on his face.

Backing up, JJ shook his head, he couldn't let Yuri rattle him. "It is an ugly piece of jewelry."

"Then touch it."

JJ knew it would burn, but not as bad as it did for full fledged werewolves. He was only half werewolf, so he could tolerate it easier. Wrapping his hand around the chain and the pendant, JJ felt it heat up in his hand. It was uncomfortable, and he held on too long, it would hurt. He had to prove a point though.

Yuri glared at him, "Fuck! I just knew…"

"Knew what?" JJ asked.

Yuri flopped on the bed and held his head, the necklace swaying in his hand. JJ watched as his body slowly shook and he groaned.

"I know they are real… don't fucking lie to me," Yuri whispered.

"Know what is real?"

Green eyes met his, Yuri's face was serious as he looked at him. He had never seen Yuri so focused and so determined.

"Lycanthrope."

JJ sat next to Yuri, and grabbed the necklace again. The longer he held it, the more it hurt, after about a half a minute, his hand started to smoke from the metal. Yuri's eyes grew big as the smile on his face grew.

"I fucking knew it!"

* * *

It was a strange night when it all happened. He heard a cry out in the woods. Isabella and him had taken off for a quiet get-a-away. The wedding was racing at them, and they both needed time away.

Since there was a chill in the air, Isabella had drawn herself a warm bath and JJ said he would go get some firewood and they could cuddle next to it for a bit.

JJ noticed how quiet and eerie the night was as he went out to the side of the cabin they kept the logs of wood stacked at. Filling his bag with wood, there was a whimpering sound coming from beyond the trees.

 _"Never ever venture into the woods at night son, especially on a full moon," his father would tell him._

JJ thought it was all silly- something his dad told him as boy to make sure he did not wander off and get lost as a child. The whimpering he could not ignore. Walking out into the darkness, JJ turned the flashlight on his phone on, looked around for whatever was crying.

Dirty little feet, out in the cold with a filthy ripped up pink dress- a small child. JJ rushed over to her, checking if she was ok. Her eyes were glowing as she cried.

"I'm hungry!" she wailed.

"Oh baby girl, let me take you to the cabin. Where are your parents?"

She used the sleeve of her dress to clean her nose as she looked up at JJ- glowing eyes met him and made him stumble back. JJ was trying to scramble to his feet when the little girl had launched from the ground, her teeth latching to his shoulder, biting through his shirt. JJ screamed out- only to be met with howls and screams in return.

He was lucky the little girl was small enough to be thrown off. Running back to the cabin, JJ was breathing hard, and locking the door behind him. More howls sounded off. Running around the small cabin, JJ made sure every window was locked and every door dead-bolted.

Isabella was in the main bath soaking, so JJ walked into the small bathroom to the back of the cabin. His shirt was ripped, and bloody.

There was no way the stories dad told him were true, there was no way.

* * *

"You ever notice how much JJ has changed since the off season?" Phichit said to Yuuri as they got ready to head out to warm up.

Yuuri could only shrug, he chalked it up to the break up with Isabella. "I think the last few months have been hard on him."

"Well that is obvious, it doesn't look as if he has slept in weeks!" Phichit said.

"He has gotten thin too," Yuuri said.

"What are you two hens clucking about over here?" Yuri said, sliding on his skates enough to kick snow at the two just entering the rink.

"Yurio! So rude!" Yuuri said.

Phichit laughed and brushed the ice off of his jacket. "We were talking about how quiet the King has been recently."

Yuri groaned, "Don't ever call him that! Asshole probably worried I'm going to wipe him all over the ice today!"

They all turned as JJ launched into a quad flip, landing perfectly.

"Well the asshole is still jumping," Yuri said before pushing off the wall, leaving the other two behind.

* * *

Yuri hated to admit, but JJ wrapped in chains and a muzzle on, did things to him. His body was already powerful as it was- even more so since his ' _encounter_ '. JJ always was cut and defined, but he was even more so now. Yuri had spent many nights tracing JJ's abs with his tongue, sucking the line on the inside of his thighs, and holding JJ's ass for dear life as he pounded deep inside Yuri.

Just seeing him standing there, wearing a pair of running shorts, his body already started to sweat as the night wore on, Yuri had to adjust himself in his joggers.

"Not funny," JJ growled out, around the strap in his mouth.

"No, not funny at all," Yuri said as he walked over where JJ was, running his finger over the chains that wrapped around JJ. One set around his arms, another set around his waist, then the last set around the tops of his legs.

"No," JJ growled out, his eyes already starting to shimmer.

"You won't hurt me," Yuri said.

"No," JJ growled again, his chest covered in a sheen of sweat.

Yuri had to groan and as JJ did not know just how hot he looked like this. His entire body quivering as he gave into it. The more his body shook, the more Yuri pushed him to the metal chair.

"Yes," Yuri said, pushing JJ down, straddling him.

One thing Yuri noticed about JJ, as his body started to change, JJ would get hard. Rolling his hips over JJ's, he heard the distinctive growl- the growl where JJ was warning him to get away. There was nothing JJ could do, short of pushing him off his lap, and Yuri knew he would never do that. Another roll of his hips, and he felt the sharp nails on JJ's hand grab at his hips.

"Fuck! Yes!" Yuri cried out, grinding his dick harder against JJ's. "Change for me!"

* * *

 _"What the hell do you mean, Yuri knows?" JJ asked._

 _"Look man, I don't know how, but he has been hounding Otabek on it," Leo said._

JJ sighed heavily. Out of all the people he knew, Leo was one he trusted with everything. After his bite, he sent Isabella home and flew out to California- the bite on his shoulder fresh and still raw.

Why Leo? JJ remember when they trained back in juniors- Leo had wild stories of his ancestors. JJ was chasing any trail he could find. The moment he got off the plane, he was too anxious and his shoulder hurt too bad. Grabbing Leo, he pulled him into a bathroom stall.

"What the hell? We aren't like this!" Leo squealed out as JJ took his shirt off.

"Shut up and look at this!" JJ hissed out.

Leo covered his mouth with his hand and gasped. JJ knew he had seen this before. It had been four days, and the wound was not even close to wanting to heal.

"Fuck, we need out of here," Leo said.

The next two days where a blur. A plane trip, bus ride and then jumping on horseback, JJ had no idea where the hell they were going. Deep into Mexico they traveled. The days were hot, but Leo did not seemed bothered by it. After a few hours of riding, JJ saw the small clay homes come into view.

The next few hours were a blur- JJ was dragged into a small hut, a thick smoke made it almost unbearable to breath, his eyes watering. Leo stayed next to him as paste was slathered all over him, people speaking rapid fire Spanish around him as JJ allowed them to strip him and cover him the paste.

"What?" JJ tried to ask.

"They will do what they can," Leo said, resting his hand on his good shoulder.

The only thing they were able to do was heal his bite- but not what it had done to him. A week of exorcisms, wolfsbane, and prayer- JJ felt no different, other than his shoulder itching.

"We will stay till the moon," Leo said. "My uncle there, he is half wolf, he can help you."

"Half wolf?"

It was only in a little village, in the middle of nowhere did JJ learn that he was neither here… nor there. He was stuck in between. The villagers told him he was ' _lucky_ ' it was not a full change, but Luiz told him otherwise. "We will never be accepted by either. The only thing you can accept is being alone the rest of our life."

* * *

It had been three whirlwind months. Yuri blew into his life like a hurricane. The moment JJ admitted what he was, Yuri never left his side. He had to wonder sometimes what it was Yuri liked better- the human or the werewolf.

Though when he woke up every morning with Yuri's arms wrapped around his body, all question left his mind. He knew it was silly to think, but Yuri was really there- to tease and taunt him, and to help him through it all.

A lot of it still confused him. He had Yuri in his bed, wrapped around him. Somehow Yuri had followed him back to Canada, and spent his days online reading up on werewolves, asking questions. JJ humored him, let him stay around.

He never expected anything from it. He was destined to be alone.

 _But Yuri never left._

 _Yuri was always there_.

Even when the first moon came. JJ locked himself in his basement. Yuri banged on the door, crying and begging to help him. JJ tore up everything in his basement. Deep scratching along the concrete floor, burn marks from the silver locks, and his body torn to shreds from his own fingers.

When morning finally came and he opened the door, Yuri threw himself at JJ. It was the first time they had kissed, the first time he had seen Yuri cry.

"Never again! I sat outside that door and listened all night! Fuck you, Leroy!" Yuri screamed before sharing their second kiss, before punching JJ and storming back upstairs.

 _Maybe JJ didn't have to be alone_.

* * *

It was only once he had gotten back home, he realized how lonely he was. He knew Leo had his life to get back too, and he was not staying out in the desert where there was not even cell phone reception- JJ could not live that way.

He didn't know what to do. He spent weeks preparing the basement to his house. He needed to make it so he could lock himself in till morning. Internet research helped a lot, and Leo sent him references to help.

What JJ was not counting on, was the moon coming before he was ready. He needed to learn to keep better track of time.

There he was, stuck in his living room, half his body fur, the other half skin. His clothes made his skin itch, but he was not formed enough to strip completely. Looking in a mirror, only half his awareness was there. He knew he saw himself- the human, but the growl inside of him made his eyes glow and it scared him.

Running out the door, he did not bother with shoes. Just his shorts and the wind at this back. Taking off into the forest, he ran all night. It was freeing, he didn't tire easily- pushing his body in ways he did not know what possible.

It was when something slammed into him that had JJ clutching his stomach, trying to breath. Looking up, he wanted to scream, he wanted to be excited- there was another werewolf. Maybe he could learn.

Sharp nails raked down his chest, he could feel the blood pooling quickly. Howling out, JJ crossed his arms over his chest, protecting himself. Another growl and the beast jumped at him again. Knocking their heads together, they both growled- neither giving into the other one.

"You don't belong here human!" the wolf growled, "this is your only warning."

JJ made it back home by morning. His body torn up, his mind confused, and his stomach sick from something he could not remember eating. Passing out on the back deck of his house, all JJ could think was how he had to finish his basement.

* * *

"Yurochka, you are staying with me from now on," Grandpa had told Yuri.

Yuri was so little then, he did not understand. He helped grandpa the best he could pack his stuff up, but he didn't have much. Momma had a hard time holding a job. She left a few times a months at night, and Yuri knew to stay in bed with his door locked.

"Where is momma?" Yuri asked.

Grandpa could only hug him. Yuri was so confused, nothing made sense anymore. It was the middle of the night, and as they went to leave the run down shack Yuri knew as ' _home_ ' he saw eyes, familiar eyes, glowing yellow at him, a tear slipping out one as Yuri climbed into his grandpa's car.

"Will momma know where we are?" Yuri asked.

Grandpa lit a cigar, and patted the child's knee. Yuri never did understand why momma never came to see him as he grew up, see him skate… just see him.

Grandpa had given him a chain with a wolf pendant on it. Telling Yuri to never take it off, it would protect him.

* * *

"You don't need these fucking chains!" Yuri growled out, leaning down to bite at JJ's neck.

JJ smelt like a man in pure heat, his cologne wearing off, his wolf coming through. Yuri rocked on his hips more, wanting nothing more than to kiss JJ. Grabbing the chains, he could see awareness strike in JJ's eyes, the glowed brightly as JJ snarled at him.

"No!" JJ cried out.

Yuri groaned and started to pull his clothes off. It was too much. JJ was slowly transforming and driving him mad. Yuri was thankful JJ never fully transformed, it would probably be scarier than he could tolerate. The glowing eyes and the drool coming from the headgear was something Yuri fantasized about. Fur would appear on JJ's chest, thighs, hands and feet- it was smooth and dark like JJ's hair. Yuri spent so much time nuzzling into JJ's chest, breathing him in, feeling the fur on his cheek.

But not right now, Yuri bit down on JJ's neck, naked on top of JJ as he felt those claws sink into his skin as JJ's body finished filling out.

"Fuck!" Yuri said, pulling at JJ's shorts, taking his cock in his hand. JJ was leaking from his cock, and drooling from his mouth. "You know your cock gets a pinkish purple kinda color when you are like this?"

JJ tried to say something, but his teeth had sunk into the leather strap in his mouth. The more Yuri worked his hands over JJ's cock, the more JJ pulled at the chains, rattling them.

"I am so getting you a fucking collar tomorrow," Yuri smirked at the glowing eyes, "maybe even a leash… will you be my puppy?"

JJ growled at Yuri.

Yuri had to laugh. It was terrible to tease a werewolf, but Yuri knew out of everyone, JJ would never hurt him.

If only JJ could believe that.

JJ's hips bucked as Yuri continued to tease his cock, even pushing his cock against his, rubbing them together.

"You should mount me… I know you want too… just fucking take me…" Yuri panted out, kissing along JJ's neck. Small whimpers and growls from JJ only encouraged Yuri more.

It was not everyday that Yuri prepped himself and lubed his ass up for nothing.

* * *

"Ouch! Fuck! Get rid of that damn necklace!" JJ cried out.

He had woken up to Yuri on his chest, his necklace burning the hell out of him.

"Oh sorry," Yuri grumble as he shifted around.

JJ noticed Yuri always wore that chain, come to think of it, it was not the only time he had seen Yuri with that chain on. When he asked Yuri about it, it was something his grandpa had given him when he was younger. More times than not, JJ would wake up to a burning sensation, only to have that damn necklace burning him.

"Seriously kitten, it really hurts after it has laid on me for a long time. I have burn marks all over me," JJ said.

"Fine, fine," Yuri said as he sat up, unclasping the necklace, laying on the lampshade next to the bed. "I'll take it off before bed then."

JJ pulled Yuri to him, kissing his forehead. "What do you want for Valentines?"

He could feel how Yuri pulled even closer into him, he knew he was running warm, the moon was getting closer. "A tattoo… not some lame ass tramp stamp like you got."

What Yuri got was a wolf silhouette over his heart.

JJ got him a white gold chain- exact replica of the silver one.

* * *

JJ's body was so powerful. At the Olympics, he knew he could do it, but his body failed him. He put too much power into his jump, too much force- he fell.

So he stood on the bottom of the steps, a bronze, yet again, wrapped around his neck. How did he always wind up like this, looking up at Yuri holding a gold medal, smiling for all he was worth. If only JJ could smile again.

It had been so long since JJ smiled, since JJ had a reason to smile. He should have been proud of this moment, his country's flag flying, the Olympic anthem playing loudly.

All he felt was a deep back hole in the pit of his stomach. He lost his fiance and his life all in one night. This was all a sham, a lie. He was not worthy of being here among everyone.

Who could ever love a beast like him?

* * *

Leo was not surprised when the email came in. Otabek had already told him what Yuri had been obsessed over.

What surprised Leo was that JJ had confided in Yuri. It was hard enough for JJ with everything he had been through- but the email from Yuri seemed sincere. He had some outrageous questions, one he couldn't answer. He knew letters to his uncle would take some time to get to him and back, but Yuri said he was patient and would wait for answer.

It made him smile as he thought about JJ not being alone. They had trained together before, and sure, the guy was loud and obnoxious, but this was something he would never wish on anybody. Even their trip into the desert had shown a new side to JJ that Leo never knew existed.

Three weeks later, Leo got a letter back from his uncle. There were loads of warnings, cursing, and questions riddled all through it, Leo knew he needed to write back immediately, but he also knew this was not something he wanted to convey through email.

Stepping out to his balcony, he did not want Guang Hong to overhear the conversation. At least Guang Hong was engrossed in the new video game they got.

"Da," Yuri said as he picked up.

"I got your answer," Leo said.

"Well… I'm fucking waiting! Can I do it?"

"Yeah… you can… but… I mean… are you sure, Yuri?"

"Never been more sure about anything in my life. What are the risk?"

It was times like this, Leo wished he had a cigarette around. Guang Hong had tossed all of his. Reaching around the potted plants on the balcony, he found an old pack- and blessed all- matches with it. Sitting back and lighting up a stale cigarette, he explained everything his uncle's letter said.

* * *

"You think Vampires are real?" Yuri asked.

"I fucking hope not!" JJ said, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Yuri.

"I'm serious asshole! What about like faeries and zombies?"

JJ kept laughing as he continued to kiss Yuri's face. When he got like this, his face turned so serious and it just melted JJ even more.

"Well if there are faeries, you are definitely their queen," JJ said kissing him.

Growling, Yuri pushed JJ off of him. "I'm the fucking faerie king and don't you forget it!"

Walking over to the calendar, Yuri saw the moon phases, they were getting close. "Hey JJ, your period is right around the corner."

"Must you call it that?" JJ said, groaning and walking over where Yuri was.

"I want to be there this time," Yuri said.

"Absolutely not."

"I figured out how!" Yuri said, grabbing JJ's hand, pulling him to the basement.

JJ only went down there now for those night he needed too. Over in the corner, a small cage like box had been crafted, cemented to the ground and a metal mesh over it.

"What the hell is this?" JJ asked, reaching out to touch it, then flinching back.

"That is a silver mesh. I can stay in there," Yuri said as he reached up on his toes, kissing JJ's cheek. "You are not alone in this."

"How will I know you won't get out?" JJ asked.

"Easy! Lock me in before you change! You can set the pin in your human form," Yuri said.

They both found out early on that JJ could set the locks and his human mind remembered the pin, where his werewolf mind couldn't figure them out. It worked well in keeping himself locked in the basement till morning.

"You aren't going to let this go… are you?" JJ said, leaning down, taking Yuri's face in his hands, kissing him.

Yuri had stayed with him that entire night, laying in his cage, watching JJ. There was not much JJ remembered, other than his hand was burned in the morning, he woke up to a rip in the mesh, and holding Yuri's hand.

* * *

"You should slow down the drinking," Otabek said, taking the beer away from Yuri.

"Fuck off! I won gold!" Yuri said, grabbing for the glass, only to be handed a glass of water.

"Drink that first," Otabek said.

"Fucking stiff," Yuri grumbled, guzzling back the water.

Otabek could only shake his head. He knew Yuri wanted to go celebrate, but he did not expect to be sitting in a pub, as Yuri drunk himself under the table. Even as Yuri leaned against him, his breath heavy with beer, Otabek could only wrap his arm around his friend.

Yuri had reached into his shirt and pulled his chain out. It was one Otabek knew too well, Yuri had never taken it off.

"My momma is a werewolf," Yuri whispered as he leaned against Otabek.

All he could do was sigh and hold his friend tighter. He knew Yuri's mind was filled with wild ideas and dreams, he didn't have to agree with him, but he could be supportive.

"I know… I know you don't believe me… but I know what I saw… I know how sad grandpa gets… I know…" Yuri choked up and Otabek hugged Yuri tighter.

Was this what his crazy obsession was about? Some childhood nightmare he had?

"Let's get you back to your room," Otabek said, helping Yuri stand up.

"Take me to JJ's room," Yuri mumbled.

"Yuri, you are too drunk," Otabek said.

"If you don't do it… I'll find it on my own."

Otabek had to chuckle, the idea of Yuri knocking on every door in the middle of the night did sound amusing- that was till Yuri had banged on the third door, Otabek finally gave him and walked him to JJ's door, propping him up against it.

* * *

The heat between them was almost unbearable. Yuri fucking loved it. He had waited so long for this, and it was finally going to happen. Lifting up, he kept his hands around JJ's cock, before slowly pushing down on him.

He had spent plenty enough time prepping himself before they came downstairs, and lubbing himself as much as he could, he was surprised JJ had not noticed the wet spot on his joggers. JJ's cock was so large like this, stretched him further than he could imagine- it was worth it. Yuri groaned as he stilled his body.

JJ knocked his head back, howling loudly. Yuri could only grab at the fur on his chest, pressing his forehead against him.

It was mild curiosity that had him following JJ around- the want and need to know about all of this- of what his mother was.

Rocking his hips slowly, it took a moment to get use to large cock, JJ's body did amazing things on the full moon. There were so many things JJ never remembered of those nights- but Yuri would never forget. He liked to sit in his cage and tease JJ, play with himself till JJ was losing his mind and his wolf taking over. The first time Yuri saw JJ's werewolf cock, all he could think of was how it would feel.

JJ whimpered and bit at the leather in his mouth, Yuri was already breathing hard though he was barely moving.

"Fuck!" Yuri cried out. JJ was just as warm, even inside of him.

Rising up, Yuri slapped his bottom back down. JJ howled out again, Yuri laughed as he got a rhythm going. He wanted to cum all over JJ's furry chest.

* * *

"Go shower, you stink," Guang Hong said, not even bothering to look his way as his body moved with the controller in his hand.

"Sorry… was…" Leo didn't know how to explain it really.

"It's all good… I'll let this one slide, but you owe me," Guang Hong said, never taking his eyes off the video game. "You were outside for a long time… you know I can see you through the glass, right?"

Leo sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. He had smoked three cigarettes back to back when he was on the balcony, trying to talk Yuri out of it all. Kissing the back of Guang Hong's head, Leo went to stand up. "Sorry about that."

"Well at least you aren't smoking every day, bad for an athlete," Guang Hong said.

As Leo turned to head to the shower, Guang Hong paused the game and turned around.

"My cousin is one, you know," Guang Hong said.

Leo never turned around, but kept his back to him. He was frozen to the floor.

"You think I didn't know what those secret emails were? Leo, you never close your laptop or password protect it," Guang Hong said turning back to the TV, shrugging his shoulders. "I feel bad for JJ, but I can understand where Yuri is coming from."

He had to smile to himself, he should have known Guang Hong would understand- the problem it was not his secret to share.

"Just don't-"

"I won't say anything! Now go shower! You smell really bad!" Guang Hong said.

* * *

Yuri closed his phone. The words were ringing through his head. JJ was not a full werewolf, so he would never fully turn. That was the good thing, no bones breaking and reforming themselves, no elongating of his hind legs, his mind still somewhat present but not fully human on those nights.

It was risky, he knew this.

He had never thought when he asked JJ about it all, things would turn this way. He had been obsessed since he was a kid, finding out early on what his mother on. It was easy being small like he was and sneaking around. The few times momma did come by, talking to grandpa, Yuri stayed in the shadows- watching.

 _"No Papa, I am not coming in," momma said. "I can't let him see me like this."_

 _"Your son loves you, and will always love you regardless," Nikolai said, hugging his daughter close._

 _"Just take care of him," momma said, tears in her eyes._

 _"You don't have to be alone," Nikolai said._

 _"I am a monster, destine to be alone," momma said before turning and running back off._

 _Yuri wanted nothing more than to chase momma, tell her he knew, tell her he loved her._

He knew why JJ left Isabella, he understood. He also knew Isabella was the type of woman that would have stood by JJ regardless. Even before Yuri had kissed JJ, he felt a tinge of jealousy. Isabella didn't know and she had already moved on. Yuri knew, and he swore he would not let anyone feel the way his momma did.

He just never knew he would fall in love with the asshole.

Leo had told him it was risky- but it could be done.

Now he just had to get JJ to go along with it.

* * *

"Yuri! You cannot train through Skype!" Yakov screamed into the phone.

"I can and I will. If not, then consider I am taking the season off," Yuri said. "I mean, I got gold at the Olympics, give me a damn break."

"Yurio!" Victor must have taken the phone.

"What do you want old man?" Yuri asked.

"Are you still in Canada?" Victor asked.

"Da, why do you think Yakov is throwing a fit?"

Victor and Yuuri had been worried. Yuri was known for just taking off, and not telling anyone, but it had been months and he was only sending in videos of his skating.

"Why are you doing this?" Victor asked.

"Is piggy there with you?" Yuri asked.

"Da, right here," Victor said, passing the phone over.

"Yurio!" Yuuri said, his voice always cheerful.

"Listen pig, I am not coming back, especially to Russia," Yuri said.

Yuuri walked away from where Victor and Yakov stood. Finding a quiet corner, he turned his back to them. "What is going on, Yurio? You can talk to me."

"Look, you know I would never lie to you… but can you just believe that I can't tell you what is going on?"

"Yurio, you have us worried. Is everything ok?" Yuuri asked. They had not seen Yuri for months now, only videos and phone calls. Yakov was about ready to hop on the next plane and go and get him.

"Look, I am ok, more than ok! Just trust that I know what I am doing, and I am not coming back."

"Is this about your mother?" Yuuri asked.

"How the fuck do you know this?" Yuri growled into the phone.

Yuuri sighed, "I talked to your grandpa."

The line went dead and Yuuri was left staring at a blank screen. Walking over to where Yakov and Victor were, all he could do was shake his head.

"Just leave Yurio be."

* * *

Yuri continued to slam down on JJ. He felt so stretched and so good. JJ's body was nothing but mass and heat- driving Yuri crazy. He knew he could easily undo the chains, but he need JJ deeper into his lust first. Moving his hips, he heard JJ whimper out, drooling all over the leather strap in his mouth.

"You won't hurt me," Yuri said, moving his hands to the lock on the headgear.

JJ's eyes glowed at him, Yuri knew they saw him, would never hurt him.

"You love me, you won't hurt me," Yuri said again, slipping the top of the leather strap off of around JJ's head.

A rattle of the chains, and Yuri knew JJ was fighting himself.

"You love me," Yuri said, kissing the muzzle over JJ's mouth.

* * *

"That is fucking insane!" JJ cried out, jumping away from Yuri.

"Hey! We were fucking here!" Yuri whined out.

"What the hell kind of question is that to ask when I am balls deep?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. Leo told him it was possible. Shrugging his shoulders, Yuri stroked his cock, wanting JJ back with him. "We are both still hard, come finish the job."

JJ grabbing Yuri's shoulders, pushing him into the mattress.

"What the fuck did you just ask me?" JJ asked, loud and demanding.

"I asked you to bite me."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I won't damn you to what I am!" JJ yelled.

Yuri ran his hand over JJ's face, feeling the slight stubble on his cheek. "I won't fully change, just partially, even less than you do."

"Is this why are with me?" JJ yelled.

It hit a cord in Yuri what JJ had said. Sitting up, he pushed JJ over onto the bed and this time held him down.

"You can't even fucking see it, can you? You are so blinded by your own damn self wallowing!" Yuri yelled back. "I want to be with you dammit! Why is that so hard to see?"

JJ was pinned and confused. It was hard to see past what he was, and why anyone would want this for themselves. Even as Yuri held him down, the wolf tattoo over his heart, it was hard for JJ to believe.

Tears fell from his eyes and Yuri shook his head.

"You are fucking ridiculous!" Yuri yelled, straddling him. "Why can't you just fucking see?"

JJ shook his head, fully crying, tears running down his face. "I'm a monster."

"You've never hurt me, you never would," Yuri said, kissing his cheek. "You are not a monster."

Yuri knew JJ could easily over power him, but he didn't even try. Yuri just held him as he cried, kissing his tears away, wishing JJ would open his eyes and see what was in front of him.

"Look at me, Jean-Jacques," Yuri said. "I am not leaving you, ok?"

Letting go of JJ's arms, Yuri felt them wrap around him and hold him close. Laying on top of JJ, he rest his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

Nikolai didn't know what to do with Yuri, he was obsessed with wolves. He begged his grandpa everyday for a puppy.

"A large one!" Yuri would squeal as he skipped along his grandpa walking home from school.

"Puppies are a lot of work," Nikolai would tell him, holding his small hand.

Yuri did not care. He promised to take care of it and feed it. One day when Yuri got him, there was a ball of fur on his bed with a big bow around its head.

"Oh a kitten!" Yuri squealed, picking up the kitten, hugging it to his body.

"Cats are easier to take care of," Nikolai would tell him.

Nikolai bought Yuri everything he could in tiger stripes and leopard print, hoping his obsession with wolves would go away.

* * *

Yuri almost had the head gear off of JJ. The problem was, JJ was biting down the small gag, not allowing him to pull it off.

"Stop fighting!" Yuri growled, rolling his hips.

The moment JJ moaned, Yuri was able to slip the headgear off of JJ, seeing how his cheeks had a soft fur on them, his eye glowing at him. His face didn't change much, and Yuri had been wanting to kiss him since he started to change. Leaning in, Yuri brushed his lips against JJ's, rocking his hips back and forth, feeling JJ deep inside of him.

Pressing his mouth harder to JJ's, Yuri pressed his chest to against him, feeling his warmth against his skin. Moving his hands under the chains, Yuri tried to loosen them, get them off his arms.

"No," JJ growled out against his lips.

"Yes," Yuri said back, shifting his hips, feeling JJ slide out of him.

"No!" JJ cried out.

Yuri got off of JJ's lap, moved over where the chains were hooked. No matter how many times JJ yelled out "No!" Yuri kept unfastening them from the wall. Walking back over to JJ, Yuri started to take the chains off JJ, noticing how JJ gripped the bottom of his chair. Laying his hands on JJ's thighs, Yuri leaned over JJ, seeing the sweat build up on his brow.

"You won't hurt me," Yuri said.

Falling to his back, Yuri had been pushed over by JJ. He hit the ground hard, and yelped out. Feeling JJ's body cover his, Yuri looked up, glowing eyes staring down him, all he could do was smile.

"Do it JJ," Yuri said, wrapping his arms around JJ's body, pulling him harder down on him.

A deep growl came from JJ, Yuri knew he was fighting himself right now. Lifting his head, Yuri bit at JJ's shoulder, hoping he would get the hint. JJ howled and pushed brutally back into Yuri. Crying out, Yuri raked his nails down JJ's back. They were both breathing hard as JJ continued to slam into Yuri over and over.

"Do it!" Yuri cried out.

The moment he felt JJ's teeth on his shoulder, Yuri started to cry- not from pain, but from relief.

"Love you," JJ muffled as he bit down.

* * *

Leo and Guang Hong had stopped by the cabin. They did this every few months, checking on JJ and Yuri. The skating world had been shocked by the news, both Yuri and JJ retiring- then leaving out of the spotlight, living a quiet life.

"Hey!" Leo said as they got out the car.

JJ and Yuri had moved out of JJ's house in the city and moved out to the family cabin. It was quiet out there in the mountains and there were other half breeds around.

"Hey!" JJ said as he opened the door, walking over to the car, helping get the stuff out.

"We got as much as we could, but you know, you can order most of this online," Guang Hong said.

"But if we did that, you two would never come by!" JJ laughed out.

"Fine by me," Yuri said leaning on the door.

"Yuri! Hello!" Leo waved from the car. "Come help! Most of this shit is the stuff you wanted!"

Rolling his eyes, Yuri walked out to the car. Boxes of different things, movies, books, shampoos and lube- Yuri's list was simple.

"So how is the great outdoors treating you two?" Guang Hong ask.

"It is quiet," Yuri said. "Oddly enough, I like it."

Once they got everything in, Leo and Guang Hong set their stuff down in the guest bedroom.

"Oh Yuri! Victor and Yuuri send their love!" Leo said.

"Of course they do," Yuri said.

"Tell them we miss them and will come visit soon," JJ said, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist, pulling him close.

Leo had never seen two people like this. They were rarely seen anymore on social media, opening up new accounts that their fans did not know about, but only for friends and family. There was a different air around them now, almost feral. JJ was overly protective of Yuri and even with them being there, he always had a hand on Yuri.

"How's your cousin, Ji?" Yuri asked.

"She is great! She is getting married in the spring!" Guang Hong squeaked out.

* * *

Yuri had gotten everything he wanted. He skated for his family, he did everything he could for his family. They were all set, he had enough royalties that came in, even more once his disappearance happen.

Him and JJ did not need much, finding spending time together, researching online, reaching out to other half breads, they didn't have time for skating anymore.

Their lives revolved around the moon cycles. Being as far as they were in the mountains, they could be themselves- with each other.

JJ wasn't lonely anymore, no longer sad. Yuri had brought a new light into his life. He worked diligently enough, making sure no one ever felt misplaced like JJ did. Yuri changed less than JJ did, but it was enough to allow him to have the keen sight and smell that JJ had.

One night as they ran through the woods, they heard the howl of another fellow werewolf. JJ took Yuri's hand as his blond hair flew around him and smiled. Both of them smiling at each other, returned the howl then back to their run.

Yuri felt his life meaning now and JJ knew as long as Yuri was around, he would never be alone.


End file.
